Wings of Change
by RaeChan13
Summary: What happens when a Girl who has lived her life in fear. Finally gives our Favorite Air Attack team a Chance? Found out and Read :3 OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

It was always cold in the mines. Nothing was ever "homie" about them. With it's damp feelinging even when it was as dry as a bone. The rough texture was unforgiving to those who slaved every day, with pickaxes. Why we were in a mountain and not underground like "normal" humans. Well that was because last time we were underground we had to deal with Radders every other day and our food supply was running out then. Now We get Coal Miners Lung.

I was one of the few teenagers left in the mines. Since the other "elder" teenagers left before they became the age of 22. Once you reach the age of 22 you had to go work in the mines, unless you have a child. As of late though I've been sneaking up to the top of the mountain at night. Looking out over the hole that we now have as a source of light. I have found that I loved sitting in the light of the moon.

I love feeling it's rays against my skin. Yeah it wasn't sunlight but it was just as good. I was planning on sneaking away again to night to the hole but I was soon stopped by my friend Dominic. Dom as I call him was a tan skin boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes and had a scar on his left side of his face.

As of recently he's been acting odd, and not in the normal Dom way. He was getting obsessive about me, and my late night activities. I tell him I'm doing nothing but he don't believe me. As I pulled my sheet off of me he kept trying to convince me not go. I finally convinced him if he was so worried about me he should just come.

We dressed in our cloths, a blue jean overall over our white work shirts, along with black boots. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail and looked at Dom who nodded. Again his normal blue eyes were now slanted a little from him thinking of a plan, But I shrugged it off.

I took Dom to my spot at the top of the mountain a smile of my face. I could see the moonlight through the hole.

"Come on the Moon should be in position." I whispered.

But instead Dominic shoved me against a wall. His hands had me pinned and an evil smirk was across his face.

"Dom if this is a joke i-"

I was cut off by his forced kiss. I struggled trying to get him off of me. I manage to put my foot to the wall and shove him against the other wall making him let go of me. I whipped my mouth and backed up. The look Dom gave me was just bone chilling. It wasn't the Dom I had grew up with.

I knew I couldn't run there was no w- Oh there was a way. The hole. I glanced at it for a moment then looked back at Dom. I've only heard rumors from other adult women that were forced into marriage after they gave birth to their kid. The reason why they were even pregnant was because their "Friend" raped them when they were alone.

I knew I had no other option and turned looking at Dom one last time. I think he knew what I was doing cause he lunged at me, I took my chances. And Jumped.

I really don't remember, the rest was a blur,as I rolled down the mountain side. Once I had stopped rolling, with the help of a tree I blacked up. It wasn't until a warm feeling against my skin appeared. I groaned as I sat up soon having to cover my eyes. I glanced up at the sky, it was blue with white puffy clouds. The source of the warm feeling was the sun. Something I never thought I would feel.

I stood to my feet looking around. I placed a hand on the tree I had hit feeling the bark texture against my hand. I loved the feeling it was rough but gentle at the same time. The smell it gave off was amazing. If I remember correctly they were called Pine trees.

I started walking I was so impressed with the world now that I could see it. I stopped though and looked back at the mountain I had come out of. There was no going back, I was now considered a Radder. And I didn't mind that, if it meant I could be free I'll take it. A breeze cut my train of thought. I smiled and removed my hair from the ponytail letting it flow naturally in the wind. I could already tell I was going like this world.

I walked away from the mountain a smile on my face. After a while I heard a sound of running water. I walked towards it to see a clear blue river. It wasn't fast moving by any means but it was beautiful to look at. I dunked my hands into it feeling the cold rush over my hands. It was nice nothing like the running water in the mines.

I wanted to see more but a smell caught my nose's attention. Burning wood. I gasped and looked behind me to see a fast moving forest fire. I took off across the river. Maybe If I got to the other side before it jumped the small river I could get a head start. Boy was I wrong. By the time I got across the fire had jumped the small river and was now on the other side. I was trapped as it were.

Soon I heard a whirring noise, the sound a helicopter makes. My heart sank. There was one thing worst than a Radder and that was the sound of the machines. I looked up to see a streak of red and white go across the top of the flames dropping pink stuff on the burning trees. I covered my head as it dropped near me.

"Let's move!"

I looked to see a small car ordering a few diggers. I couldn't let them see me, I started running...Towards the fire. Yeah I wasn't smart when I was scared. Casein point I jumped out of a mountain. As I ran I started to cough from the smell that was coming into my lungs.

i"Smoke Inhalation."/i I thought.

The thing is I rather die from Smoke Inhalation than Coal Miners Lung. I continued to cough trying to keep my head up but that wasn't easy. As I coughed again the small car reentered my line of sight. It was then she saw me and gasped.

"Blade we have a civilian down in the flames. And you are not going to believe what she is." the car told someone I guess via radio.

i"Copy that."/i a male voice was heard.

I coughed again but tried to back away from her.

"Easy…" She muttered slowly coming over to me.

I coughed once again only this time I dropped to my knee. I could hear her come over and check on me. I continued to look into her green eyes. She could tell I was scared, not because of the fire but because of her.

"We're going to get you out of here." She told me.

I didn't say a word I just nodded. I gasped as a tree fell right by me and the little car. Without thinking I hugged her in fear.

"Sh...It's okay…" I heard her but I didn't move.

i"Dynamite I'm here where is she?"/i the male voice asked.

"Drop your hoist I'll hook her up." the car, Dynamite said.

A hoist came down and Dynamite made me look at her.

"I'm going to have to hook you up to get you out of here. Okay."

I nodded and followed her over to the Hoist. She didn't know how to hook me up trying to find like a belt or something. I took it and wrapped it around me tieing a knot before looking back at Dynamite.

"Okay Blade take her back to the base." Dynamite ordered.

i"Copy that. Maru have the Medic bay ready."/i

I looked up and my eye widen it was the SAME helicopter I saw earlier. He pulled me out of the flames and quickly flew move over the fire. I watched as it burn and other planes were dropping the pink stuff on the fire. After a very short fly over the tree's I was gently placed down on cold cement. I unknotted myself as the hosit went back to the Helicopter. A navy blue and white forklift, hurried over to me and gasped.

"I never thought I would see another one!"

I don't really remember what happened next, due to the Smoke Inhalation and a little bit of a mini freak out I fell over. But instead of the cold hard cement I landed on a white wings with a red accent.

"I got you." A softer male voice came through my ears.

I didn't mind, cause I figured I was either a dead woman or I would soon be dead. I just closed my eyes as the softer male voice moved me away from the harsh sunlight and into the shade. That was all I remembered until I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what hurt more first. My throat or my head. For a moment I struggled to wake up but once I did I saw that I was in a hanger. For a moment I didn't understand until I sat up and gasped. I watched as a bunch of machines were wandering around talking about something. I wasn't really willing to listen I just wanted to run. But as soon as i was about to move I looked down to see that they had covered me with a blanket and also had given me a pillow. I glanced down on my arms to see the burns, that had come from the ashes, had been wrapped.

i"W-What is this….Why would they…"/i I mentally thought before a cough made me look to my left.

Waiting about a foot away from me was the red and white helicopter that saved me. Now I could see his full body paint job. He had a black nose muzzle, a black streak that began at the brim of his visor and shot back to his tail. The Numbers 301 were on his side but what kept me still were his Icy Blue eyes. He was far enough away not to panic me, thinking about it I think the little Yellow Car, Dynamite I think her name was told them I was nervous.

For a moment the Helicopter and I just stared down his Blue eyes to my brown ones. Then I coughed and rubbed my throat.

"Wait here." He spoke rolling away from me via landing gear.

Not Daring to move I waited. He wheeled himself back into the hanger a small cup on his side fin. He stopped with the cup near me. Reaching out I took it before moving away. He backed up right where he was when I woke up. I didn't care if I had to drink the water "Slow" I drank it all at once.

"Thirsty aren't you." He chuckled.

I shyly nodded before setting the cup down next to the table.

"Well I wish to welcome you to Piston Peak Air attack. I am Blade Ranger the Chief." He said dipping his nose to indicate he was bowing.

I didn't move I was still too weary of these guys. Not offended by it he continued.

"You are welcome to roam around. But please do not get in the way of our work." He asked, "I'll leave you be then."

He rolled out of the hanger. Leaving me alone under a blanket around my knees. I don't know how long I sat there. Nor did I care. I was actually quite content just sitting there. I finally did roll out of the Makeshift bed and looked outside. I saw the Little Yellow car and her diggers training, I saw a very big yellow plane suntanning...wait can they get a suntan? Shaking off my mental question I saw another helicopter only this time it was green and he was lifting logs. I then saw Blade was talking to a red, white and black cropduster. I recognize the paint of the wing. He was the one who caught me when I blacked out.

"Excuse me!" The forklift I saw before I blacked out barreled passed me a wrench in hand, "DRIIIIIPPPPPPP!"

One of the diggers started running with the Forklift chasing him. I rubbed my arm before backing back into the shade of the hanger. I didn't belong out there, I walked back over to the bed and sat back down swinging my legs. Then it hit me. Where was I going to go now that I was a "Radder" I lost everything, A home, friends...everything. I wondered if this was some cruel punishment for being bad but...All I ever did was look at the moon..Was that a Sin?

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. As I sat there crying to myself Blade rolled him and gasped. I didn't hear him come closer only thing I felt was his muzzle gently nuzzling my arm. Looking I could see that his Ice blue eyes were really worried. It seemed like the world slowed down as I placed my head on the black of his nose. He didn't move. He stayed completely still as to not scare me.

It was then...I heard it. A soft beat. As soft as my own heart beat. Listening to that it calmed me down. As soon as I stop trembling I removed myself slowly off of Blade and looked into his eyes. Wiping away what remained I heard him gently sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him and then looked around at everyone having fun the back down at the ground.

"Friends...Family….Home." Blade put it all together, "What about home?"

I shook my head feeling tears about to return.

"Can't go home…" Blade muttered.

I went to wipe my eye but instead with care. Blade took the tip of his blade and wiped it away. He rolled back and looked at his crew.

"Wait here." He said before going to all of them.

I patiently waited only to see them all cheer in agreement about something. Blade backed up before rolling back in the hanger a sly smile on his face.

"You are home." he said.

My mouth dropped a little in shock before I slid off of the bed. I don't know what happened it was like my body was an Autopilot and I walked over and hugged the black of his nose again. This time instead of me flinching I felt him flinch in shock. I smiled and tried to grip him tighter. He Smiled and Nuzzled into my chest.

Our moment was ruined when a now hogtied, hogtied with duct tape that is, Digger screamed as forklift appeared with his wrench. Blade sighed backing up away from me before going over and yelling at the forklift.

"Aww Come on I didn't do anything." The Forklift smiled.

Blade sighed but seeing how everything was I couldn't help it. I giggled. Everyone turned to me as I continued to giggle at the scene I had seen.

"I think She'll fit in just nice." The Forklift smiled at Blade.

Blade nodded. I smiled.

i"They Gave me A chance! I can't believe it!...But now...I need to do the same."/i


	3. Chapter 3

Let's just say the next Week I stuck by Blade. I felt comfortable around him more so than the others. Don't get me wrong I was liking all of them but...out of all of the machines, Blade was the only one I had heard his heart beat..er engine beat. I think the others knew it too but they let it go. As of recently Maru, the forklift, had been trying to make me laugh by putting Drip through the ringer. Recently he had duct taped him to a tree, and he also Duct taped acorns on him so the chipmunks and squirrels would attack him.

I will admit that it almost made me laugh but I didn't mostly because right after I saw it the farm alarm went off. They were out there right now, and I was stuck with Maru in the big hanger. I sat on my bed swinging my feet as Maru went through his medical stuff.

"You know kid." Maru said looking at me with his green eyes, "We still don't know your name."

I bit my lip I really didn't want to tell them my name.

"Okay okay." Maru smiled before going back to his work.

 _"Give them a chance…."_ I thought.

I picked up a small rock and threw it at his head. It bounced off causing him to turn and face me.

"What?" He asked.

He seemed as if he really was worried that I was sick or something. I got off of my bed and motioned him closer to me. He hurried over stopping about two inches away. I knelt down and touched my chest. Then I touched his.

"Yeah that's where my Engine is." Maru said.

I gulped before placing my head against it feeling his heart beat. He didn't move he stood completely still as I listened. It was the same. I smiled and looked him in his eyes before hugging him normal. I heard him chuckle before he placed his lifts on my back.

"I See...Making sure we aren't just mindless Machines...I could understand that." Maru said.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. After that the others allowed me to listen to their engine beats before long I was hanging out with them all. The only one I still didn't know of was the Cropduster, Dusty I think I heard his name once.

Today was a very slow day, luckily no fires so everyone was around but I wanted to stay in the hanger. Maru went off to go get some extra supplies for the shop so I was "guarding" it. It was then that I saw Dusty enter looking around for something. I walked over to him and looked at him causing him to back up.

"OH Sorry I didn't mean...Did I hurt you?" Dusty asked.

I shook my head no.

"Oh good. I thought I did….Um..Do you know where Maru put the oil I'm kinda thirsty."

I Nodded and ran off to get it. When I came back he had rested up against a wall breathing hard. I ran over and touched his side worried.

"I'm okay...I promise."

I gave him the "I don't believe you look." Gently I started feeling on his side to see if I could help. Soon I saw what was causing this pain of his. Some of a Tree was stuck in his wheel. I smiled and started to remove it.

"Th-thank you." Dusty stuttered.

I smiled again when I finally pulled the last bits of the tree out and placed the oil he wanted in front of him. He started to drink while I got a drink of water. For a moment we just sat there drinking our respected drinks. Before long I looked at Dusty, out of all of them here he was the most worried about hurting me.

He broke the silence finally, "So...Maru told me that I'm the last to let you listen to our Engines….Why do you listen?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has a theory it's because you want to make sure we're "alive"." Dusty smiled, "But...If you want you can...Listen to mine."

I looked at him in shock. He was the first one to offer. Unlike the others I was the one trying to let them let me listen to their engines and he's offering. I set my drink down walking up to him slowly. Before long I was doing the same thing I had done to the others and leaned in. After hearing it I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could in a "hug". Dusty was gentle and nuzzled me.

I let him go and he rolled away. I looked to see it was nighttime and the group had gathered around a fire pit listening to Windlifter, The green helicopter tell a tale. I listened from afar but then touched my hand to my chest.

 _"They had let me live here and even let me listen to their hearts….the least I could do was introduce myself…"_ I thought.

I slowly walked over to the firepit Maru cheering after listening to Windlifter's story.

"Best one yet!"

Blade sighed and happened to see me.

"Hello there kid." He smiled.

The others saw me and smiled. I bowed my head and walked over standing next to Blade.

"Everything alright?" Maru asked.

I nodded and parted my lips a little bit.

"I-I just w-Wanted to say...Thank you...For letting me stay."

There was Silence, Then Dipper, the Big yellow planes cheered, "She Talked!"

The other agreed in the cheer, well all but Blade who smiled at me warmingly...almost like a father. Maru looked at me with his green eyes yet again.

"So You going to tell us your name Kid?"

"My name is Rae….Rae Emory." I smiled.

The others look at one another then smiled, "Welcome Home, Rae."

"B-but I thought-"

"You are." Blade interrupted me, "But we never knew your name. So we waited to Officially welcome you home when you told us your name."

I nodded and shrugged in agreement, I will say though...I was happy. But that happiness was cut short...when I heard the howls and yips. But they weren't animal...no they were very much Human.

Blade rose to his landing gear and growled, "I thought I told them in a month."

"Looks like he didn't listen AGAIN." Maru growled.

I backed up right into Dusty's side making him worry.

"Hey..Shh. it's okay." He said trying to calm me down.

I knew what was coming...and so Did Blade.

"R-Radders…" I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

There were about 12 of them. 12 Radders circling the air attack team.I stayed by Blade as they circled. One stepped forward at Blade and I. I nuzzled into his side trying to hide from the Radder.

"What do you want?" Blade asked trying his best to hide me.

"Her…" The Radder said pointing to me.

Maru got in front of me growling, "Touch her and You'll have to deal with me."

The Radder was unfazed by his threat and looked back at Blade.

"You know...Only one week...Of food...Before she's gone."

Blade didn't remove his glare at the Radder. I could hear the others still circling. It was then I decided to peek And my eyes landed on a boy and girl. They were only a couple of years older than me but...I knew them. It was Aria and James.

A brother sister duo that died in the mine less than a year ago. Aria's grey blue eyes locked on to my eyes. Even James looked shocked to see that it was me. The Radder who was in front of Blade backed off before pointing back at me.

"A...Week." He said before running into the woods the other's following.

For a moment James and Aria didn't move causing the Air Attack team to continue to be on guard. James sighed at me before running off, Aria gently waved at me before joining her brother. I hid into Blade's side again whimpering. He heard me and gently nuzzled me with his side.

"What did he mean by a week?" Dusty asked concerned for me.

"He mean's champ...One Week and our Human food supply will be out…" Blade said.

"Can't you guys get more?" Dusty asked panicking.

"We Can...But that means one of us leaving….To go get it." Maru said, "And with it being fire season….we can't lose a member."

"Wati...Maru Couldn't Rae Learn some medical stuff from you?" Dipper asked.

Maru thought for a moment before nodding and looking at me. A soft smile came on his face.

"Don't worry kid. We'll make sure you'll stay." Maru smiled.

I nodded. Within the next three days I had learned everything from Maru, from fixing them up to even cooking. The only thing I struggle with is moving Windlifter's water holder and that was mostly because it was twice as heavy with water. I finally manage to do it but it still took a while. Finally Maru had to leave to get food, he gave me last minute pointers.

"Now Remember, Blade is an idiot when it comes to his health if he get's sick tell him to go to bed. Give Drip a hard time and please be safe yourself." Maru said looking at me after hooking himself up to a trailer.

"Yes Uncle Maru." I smiled.

I don't know why but after the Radders left I felt as if everyone was an aunt or an uncle...all but Blade and Dusty. Dusty was like a brother while Blade...Was like a dad to me. Maru smiled and held out his lifts for me. I hugged him and he returned it.

"Please be safe…" I told him.

"But of course." Maru smiled as we parted.

He wheeled out of the shop and left down the mountain. I hoped that he would be alright...But I had some other Training to do. I looked around making sure no one was looking before I slipped to the back of the hanger. I remember from an old Radder protector, how to fight one. He "Taught" us young folk just in case we had to fight them.

He told us everything, from how they fight to how we react to them. My plan was if the Radder's didn't leave. I would fight the leader in the middle of the runway. If I win I would be the "Leader" But I would tell them all to go where ever they wanted to go. If He won though….I would probably be dead...I was will to risk it.

After about an hour I heard someone come into the Hangar, I stopped and ran to see who it was. It turned out to be Dusty. I smiled running up to him.

"HI Bro." I smiled.

"Hello Rae, Just need yeah to have a look at something." Dusty sheepishly motioned to his pontoons.

I giggle and started to work. I didn't notice but Dusty sure did on how bad I was shaking. He lowered himself and gently nuzzled me making me look at him.

"Easy...there...You're shaking Rae…" Dusty told me.

I looked to see that he was right I put the tools down and took deep breaths.

"Sorry Dusty...Didn't mean to make you worry."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I've just been doing three things at once today...So i'm just tired I guess…" I couldn't tell him what I was planing.

He nuzzled me again causing me to laugh and hug his side. Dusty stayed with me for a moment before wheeling out to continue his job. I waved until I saw he was gone. I took a deep breath again. I Need to get back to doing what I was training myself to do.

Only As soon as I turned I felt someone bite the back of my cloths.

"EK!" I shrieked in shock.

"Where do you think your going?" a muffled voice of Blade asked me.

"BLADE!" I shouted in a giggle fit.

He pulled me while I was still caught in his mouth. Dusty smiled from the launch pad. Wait...They weren't going to..OH GOD! Dusty took off from the runway while Blade started up his propellers. I tried to get away from Blade but he had me good and tight in his mouth as he took off the ground.

"AH!' I clenched up and closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long Blade hand me until I felt my body be set down on a cold metal wing. I opened my eyes to see Blade had dropped me off of Dusty's wing. I quickly scurried over to Dusty's side and pressed myself up against him. I heard Dusty laugh as did Blade and I just gave them a Death Glare.

"You GUYS! I am SO going to throw a wrench when this is over!" I Shouted at them.

They laughed again, as they gently started to fly. I looked to see we were near the mountain I had appeared from. I could see the hole...and a figure. My eyes widen. I had this feeling that figure was Dom.

I layed my head against Dusty's side and relaxed. I was safe...I was with a family that actually liked having me around. We banked away from the mountain and flew over some trees. I looked over and smiled I could see Dusty's shadow along with my little head of a shadow.

 _"I know that it's scary now Rae...But one day...You'll fly too…"_ I looked around in shock trying to see who had said that.

The voice was soft but powerful. I shrugged it off and continued to watch the world that they saw every day. Made me wish I could fly myself. I saw Blade's eyes widen before I heard him on Dusty's comlink.

"Champ Fire at three o'clock."

"Fire." I muttered.

I could see the smoke. I shouldn't be here. I need to get back to base and hook everyone up!

"It's small we can get it right?" Dusty asked Blade.

Blade nodded and the two went in. I held on to Dusty's side watching them in pure amazement as they put out the fire. I smiled as we continued on, I loved the wind. I think Dusty and Blade knew it too. The more we flew the more I wish I could fly.

 _"You will one day...I promise."_ The voice returned, _"When you save others instead of yourself…""_

"When I save others instead of Myself?" I thought out loud.

"What was that Rae?" Dusty asked.

"I think we should head home." Blade smiled, "Looks like she's tired."

Dusty nodded and went back to base. We landed and I hopped off of Dusty's wing and stretched. I hugged Dusty's side and ran over and hugged Blade's Nose.

"Thanks Guys I needed that." I smiled before walking back to the main hanger.

As we all parted, Yips and Howls happened again.

"What!?" Blade shouted, "It hasn't been a week!"

I Watched as the Radders came out of the forest and in circled me. I could See Blade's anger spike as did Dusty's. I stood where I was waiting for the leader to step forward. Which he did.

"Come...Now…"

"No." I told him.

All the Radder's gasped. And the Leader glared at me.

"You Listen to me."

"Like Scrap I do!" I growled.

Blade and Dusty watched as I stayed where I was. The Leader went to grab me and I punched him instead. Whoops...I did NOT mean to do that. I backed up a bit while he rubbed his jaw.

"Leader Fight."

"Scrap…" I muttered.

Within a matter of Moments He charged and took me to the ground. He was throwing punch after punch as I blocked my face from the attacks. I could barely hear but it sounded like Dusty and Blade shouting at me to get out of there. I think the other's joined too because their voice were there too.

I could feel something cold touch my side gently, almost like how Blade nuzzles me.

 _"You can do this Rae...the others are waiting… You just have to believe in yourself Chica…"_

As if a switch was turned on I waited for a punch to come down. I caught it and flipped him off of me pinning him to the ground. I locked my arm around his neck and held him there. I wasn't moving and I had so much adrenalin running through me that I didn't want to move.

"Kneel…" I Muttered.

The Radder took a moment before I felt his body relax. I couldn't believe it, I removed myself from him before offering my hand. He looked for a moment then took it. I smiled.

"I don't want to be leader." I told him and he looked at me in shock, "I just wanted to be left alone, Here with my family."

I could hear the Air attack team smile. The Radder leader smiled and bowed to me before running off. I watched as others followed him Only 5 stayed with me.

"Go You don't need to stay." I smiled.

I then recognized ALL of them. All of them were from the Mine's the 5 teenagers that died.

"Cause we are staying…" James smiled.

Aria hugged her brother, Next to them were two girls, the twins Kat and Lu and next to them was Nick. I felt tears run down my face as I ran over and hugged Aria and her brother.

"I missed you guys!" I shouted as I heard them laugh.

I could feel James rubbing my head with gently touches making me smile even more. I let go of them before running over to the Air Attack team hugging each of them letting them know I was okay. The last one I hugged was Blade who was the most worried and nuzzled into me hard.

"Don't you EVER do that again." He told me.

I nodded feeling more tears leak out as I hugged.

"I-I promise…" I smiled. _"Dad…."_

After a while We all sat down around the fire pit. I was close to Blade while James was close to Windlifter, Aria was next to Dipper, Lu was next to Dynamite, Kat was next to the Smokejumpers and Nick was next to Cabbie.

"I Might have to Radio Maru...Since we have more Humans now." Blade laughed.

"We're a mini Air attack team." I laughed.

"Wait...THAT'S AN IDEA!" James shouted at me.

I looked at him in shock along with the others.

"Let me explain, we'll be living here and instead of just mooching off of you guys….why not let us help with the fires. Rae will be our leader and since her grandpa was a firefighter in the mines and taught her mom she could teach us!" James said.

The others agreed but looked at me. I put my hands up shaking my head.

"NO way. I'm not a leader number one...and You all know that my mom died before she could teach me anything." I told them.

"wait...Your mom passed...What about your dad?" Blade asked.

"He died before I was even born...Fell down the mine shaft…." I muttered.

Blade went quiet and felt really bad about asking, "We can teach you guys some stuff...But mind you we aren't humans so it'll be different.."

"Well We're close enough to the smokejumpers job...only we would make sure people got out." I said looking at the jumpers.

"Again I'm not leading." I told the humans.

Then I saw it.. All of them giving me the puppy dog eyes. OH God! I hid my face into Blade's side making sure I didn't look only to look to see they were all together in front of me.

"GAH! Okay Fine! I'll lead!" I shouted at them, "Just stop with the face!"

They high fived laughing as they sat back down next to the planes. I rubbed my temples it was going to be a Long Training thing. After a few hours everyone was sleeping on their respective planes/smokejumpers. Saying their goodnights everyone went to bed...except me and Blade. I actually walked back into the main hanger to call Maru. After a few moments of talking He told me he would get about three years worth of food. I smiled and walked out of the hanger and stretched.

Up on a cliff side by Blade's hanger he stood there looking out. I walked over to him and coughed to get his attention. He looked and smiled before looking back out. I walked over and stood next to him leaning into his side. I was content and so was he. After what seemed like an hour or so I fell asleep on his side. He gently nuzzled me back awake making me yawn.

"M'sorry.." I muttered.

He smiled and opened his door where his hoist was offering me a spot to sit. Which I was grateful for. I sat down and curled up inside. He stayed still as I rested myself against the flooring of his interior.

"Rae…" He began.

"Yeah Blade…." I muttered.

"I know that...You are old enough to take care of yourself and all...but how would you like...a father in your life." Blade asked.

I smiled and got up walking in front of him and hugged his nose.

"I Already consider you my dad." I smiled, "Since the day you let me cry on you."

Blade smiled and nuzzled into me again. We stayed like that for a moment before I yawned again. He smiled and pulling back with me still on his nose. He backed up into his hanger stopping on his bedding. He set me down next to him while he got a blanket. In a matter of moments of the blanket coming over my shoulder I passed out feeling his warmth next to me.

 _"I have a daddy now...A real one…"_ I smiled before I drifted completely to sleep.


	5. FYI

Hey everyone. Due to recent activity of Trolls and the LACK of me using this website i'm letting you all know one thing.

I. Don't. Care.

Yes trolls I don't care. As to Guzma I tried to tell him Thank you and guess what...He wouldn't LET me. He blocked me as spam so you know what I REALLY just don't care what you think of me, My stories, My art because you know what.

I draw for the sake of me drawing. I not to have your petty approval. I also write because I want too. If you don't like it you see that little arrow in the corner it's called a Back Button. Use it.

So to reiterate. I. DON'T. CARE!

and To those who love reading my stories please PM me and I'll send you a link to the stories that I have on a different Website.

Thank you everyone~

Rae


End file.
